My Love
by Toushiro de Scarlet
Summary: Sasuke.. Aku igin kau tahu perasaanku... Tapi terlambat.. Kangker yang ku derita pasti akan segera membuatku meninggalkanmu...  Warning.. Don't Like, Don't Read!


Minna.. Ada cerita temen yang bagus.. Cuma dia gak tau cara Nge-Post di sini...  
>Jadi Shiro - chan yang ngepost...<br>Kalo suka, nanti Shiro - chan sampaikan..  
>(_ _)<p>

* * *

><p>Ohayo Minna!<p>

Chii-chan buat cerbung,ini ada sedikit pakai lagu-lagu gtuu..

nah,kita langsung mulai aja yuk!

CEKIDOT-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Embun dipagi buta<em>**

**_Menebarkan bau basah_**

**_detik demi detik kuhitung_**

**_Inikah saatnya kupergi?_**

"SREK!" kututup jendela kuambil silet yang terdapat di ada ,saat itu suasana tuaku sedang ,mereka masih lama pulang,sebab mereka pergi ke rumah kerabat yang jauh sudah menyimpan surat diruang tamu,ruang pertama yang akan mereka masuki.

_"Untuk orang tuaku tersayang.._

_ayah,ibu..Aku ucapka terima kasih atas perhatian yang selama ini kalian curahkan untukku.._

_Aku bersyukur bisa mendapat orang tua sebaik dan perhatian ini,aku akan pergi ketempat lain,alam ,mama dan papa tidak merasakan sedih yang terlalu mendalam dengan perginya ,mama dan papa tetap tersenyum walau aku ,aku ingin diantar dengan ,papa..Walau aku telah berbeda dunia dengan kalian..Tapi,aku akan selalu mengingat melakukan ini karena teman-teman sekolahku yang kali aku mengalam ,papa...Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian.._

_Dari,anakmu, Sakura."_

Sebelum kugores nadiku,aku berpikir lebih baik aku sms sahabat-sahabat yang telah menghianatiku?Walau mereka kejam padaku,mereka tetaplah ,aku mengirim SMS pada mereka.

_TO: Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Kiba.  
><em>

_Subject: ^_^_

_Hai semua..AKu berharap,kalian mau membaca SMS terakhirku ini.._

_Sahabatku,aku minta maaf atas segala berterima kasih atas perhatian kalian ini,walau terkadang kalian tega padaku._

_Good Bye,my all best friend.."_

_SEND MASSAGE_

**_Oh..Tuhan,ku cinta dia.._**

**_Berikanlah aku hidup.._**

**_Takkan kusakiti dia.._**

**_Hukum aku bila terjadi.._**

Saat itu,aku mulai menggoreskan silet itu ke dingin mengujur di sakit yang benar-benar tak ,rasa sakit ini masih tidak terlalu sakit jika dibanding saat dikhianati sahabat-sahabatku..

"Sakura!"seru seseorang mendobrak pintu terdengar jelas salah lagi,itu adalah suara yang sudah sering ,terlambat telah terkapar kaku terus mengucur dari tanganku,nadiku.

"Ter..Terlambat..SIAL!" berusaha membuka ,rasanya sangat bisa mendengar suara Sasuke ,walau merasa,dia menggendongku..

Ku membuka mataku lihat,ini adalah tempat yang asing ,aku berada di Rumah Sakit.

"Srek.."aku merasa ada yang mendekap , Sasuke tertidur sambil memegang tanganku.

"Selamat Pagi..."seru suster dan masuk kedalam ,ada segelas susu coklat kesukaanku dengan bubur ayam yang terasa masih hangat.

"Selamat pagi." mengambil nampan dan menaruh makanan itu di nampan tersebut dan ditaruh membuka gorden jendela agara ada udara segar yang ,sayup-sayup burung telah tidur sehari penuh,kemarin,aku berencana mengakhiri hidupku di pagi hari pula.

"Mau kusuapi?"tanya suster menggeleng lihat,dia hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah,aku akan semua,ya."seru suster itu dan mau keluar sepatah katapun,aku hanya mengangguk.

"SLRUP..."aku meminum susu coklat kini merasa,badanku ,aku segera menyuapi bubur itu ,bubur itu sangat menghangatkan tubuhku.

"Engg.."seru Sasuke setengah berniat merasa,layaknya aku masih tidur.

"LHO?Sakura ,kau sudah bangun?"serunya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?Apa kamu telah membaik?"tanya Sasuke .Aku mengangguk lihat,dia tersenyum senang.

"Mau aku suapi?" terkejut mendengar segera segera menggelang dengan cepat.

"Tidak ,aku suapi."serunya seraya merebut bubur dan sendok itu.

"AAmm.."seru Sasuke .Aku merasa,layaknya anak segera memakan bubur itu.

Aku sedikit meliriknya,kulihat,dia hanya segera menunduk.

Ku sadari,sebenarnya sejak dulu aku punya sedikit 'PERASAAN' ,karena kasus itu,aku tidak pernah berani menyampaikan perasaanku.

**_Aku tak mudah untuk mencintai.._**

**_Aku tak mudah mengakuku cinta.._**

**_Aku tak mudah untuk mengatakan 'aku jatuh cinta'_**

Aku segera duduk sambil menatap ,aku mendengar bising-bising diluar kamar rumah sakitku.

"Apa,dok?Ia divonis kanker otak?Kenapa?"seru Ayah.

Aku berdetak ?Di vonis?Mengapa itu semua bisa terjadi?

Aku mengalami Bullying dan kini aku mengidap kanker..

Sasuke ..Aku mau mengatakan padamu tentang perasaanku yang sejujurnya sebelum terlambat..

**_Senandungku hanya untuk cinta.._**

**_Tirakatku hanya untuk engkau.._**

**_Tiada dusta,sumpah ku cinta.._**

**_Sampaiku menutup mata.._**

**_ Cintaku,sampai ku menutup mata.._**

***TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong> Gimana<strong>? Ini cerita temen lho.. Kalo mau review.. N'tar saya sampaikan...**  
><strong>


End file.
